Many different types and kinds of animal feeding devices have been known in the prior art. For example, reference may be made to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,865,447; 3,050,029; 3,717,125; 3,762,373 and 4,027,627. The foregoing-mentioned patents disclose different types and kinds of automatic animal feeders; however, none of them includes a relatively simple and inexpensive operating mechanism to provide reliable and dependable operation. Additionally, it would be highly desirable to have an animal feeding apparatus which is not only simple and reliable in design, but also stores a large supply of pet food, such as flake-type fish food, so that the unit can operate for long periods of time without requiring refilling.